Blood Rain
by JohannaMason4Ever
Summary: Johanna Mason and her journey through her games and from how she transformed from the weak , sniveling tribute of District 7 , to the girl with "The wicked ability to kill."
1. Good dreams & bad reapings

**Hey guys so yea my last fan fiction did not go so well , so i decided that i should scrap it but hear is a new one , but this time it is about Johanna Mason , so i hope that you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Good dreams & Bad reapings

* * *

_"Lily , Rose , come out , come out where ever you are." Yet again i have submerged myself into playing hide and seek with my two stunningly , beautiful twins , but yet again , __as soon as i say that they both come bounding out from behind a near by tree , shrieking and giggling , both of their faces red with laughter , yet again they both think that i was unable to find them , but i knew where they were all along , i just chose to pretend not to know. "Joey , you're so silly we were jumping and making silly elephant noises yet you didn't hear us."_

_"Well i'm Sorry rose but i'm just not that good at looking for people and what have i told you about calling me that stupid name?" i reply_

_"Sorry Johanna" Rose says_

_Suddenly out of the blue Lily retorts saying "Johanna you wouldn't' be very good at the hunger games , if you were looking for someone would you?" _

* * *

I wake up with sweat covering the majority of my face , its just a good thing my little sister did not say that to me in real life other wise i would of slapped her very hard. I reach out but the other side of my bed is cold , my fingers stretch out seeking both lily and Roses but finding only the rough canvas of the mattress. They must of had bad dreams again and climbed in with our mother and father. Of course they did. This is they day of the reaping.

I prop myself up on one elbow. There is enough light in the corridor so i can see them through the gap in the door , they are both cocooned , with their cheeks pressing together, probably seeking warmth and comfort , hear in District 7 the weather can sometimes be very cold up to -10 sometimes , so we have to do our best so we don't freeze.

In sleep , my mother and father look young , not so worn down and beaten however My sisters faces are both as fresh as raindrops , as lovely as the flowers they were named from , in fact i named them , and thankfully they both love their names otherwise they would not like me as much as they do , unlike my name , i hate my name in fact i despise it , i would do anything to change it but unfortunately i cant due to this stupid identification rule that every district has.

Sitting at their knees is the worlds most mangled up dog that you would ever see , it hates me , and i hate it , its actual name is Woof but i think that It is much more of a suitable name.

I think about going over to my best friends house , Drew but then i think its probably not a good idea , I don't have many friends in fact i think that he is my only friend , mainly because i am not really very nice , however i am very sarcastic , i think we are only friends because we are partners in wood chopping , in which we have to spend about 12 hours together. He is probably getting ready for the reaping like i will shortly , it is strange this year it is at 11 am not like the usual 2 pm so we all need to get up even earlier.

* * *

Finally my family has woken , I waltz over to my chair and sit down patiently while my mother brushes out my rich , dark chocolate brown hair , its very long , in fact it goes down to my hips , so mum has to take lots of care of it unlike my sisters hair which goes down to their shoulders , but i like it that way , so it will be just fine as the way it is.

I don't need to shower , i had one last night plus i wont be going to the Capitol and even if i did happen to there would be showers on the train , or so i heard.

* * *

Once i am dressed , i go into the bathroom and pick up my toothbrush squirting a pea sized amount of toothpaste on to my brush , and i begin to brush.

* * *

Now that i am done , me and my family decide to head out to the square , luckily its not a very long walk in fact only about a 3 minuet because we live very close to the town square , once i reach the square , i have my finger pricked and i go and wait with all of the other 16 year old.

* * *

Bright and bubbly as ever Glorious Pompeii trots to the podium and gives her signature. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Her Blue hair must be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly of center when she had her encounter with some drunk tard. She goes on about how its an honor to be hear , although every one knows she is just acting to get bumped up to a better district where you have better victors , not drunk tards , as my family calls them.

Through the crowd , i spot Drew looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As reapings go this one , this one at least has a slight entertainment factor. But suddenly i am thinking of Drew and his 27 names in that big glass ball , and how the odds are not in his favor. Not compared to alot of the boys. And maybe he is thinking the same thing about me because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there are thousands of slips." I wish i could whisper to him.

Its time for the drawing. Glorious Pompeii says as she always does "Ladies first" and crosses to the large glass ball with the girls' names in. She reaches in , digs her hand deep into the ball , and pulls out a slip of paper , the crowd shares a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop , i'm feeling nauseous , please not me , not me , please anything but me.

Glorious crosses back to the podium , smooths out the paper and reads out in a clear and smooth voice. "Johanna Mason" Shit. Its me.

* * *

**So yeah that's chapter one , how did i do? please leave your review , and private message me if you need answering to any questions , i should upload the next chapter either tomorrow or Thursday :)**

**~Shianne x**


	2. Goodbye , see you soon

**Whoa**** , chapter 2 yet no reviews :( , please leave one so i can no weather or not to continue with my story , but anyway hear you go :( xx**

* * *

Inside i am laughing , i know my plan , I know exactly what to do , the tears start to stream down my face , thick and fast , i try to run away in the opposite direction of the stage , if anything this will make me look weaker in the games , hopefully causing me to completely forgotten about , the tributes wont know what hit them until i am there upon them , they wont even know until i have hit them in their faces with an ax they should completely undermine me.

I am dragged by some unusually tough peacekeeper onto the stage and my fellow district 7 tribute ~ Max is standing right next to me staring , i'm guessing he is thinking about how i am such a week target , thank god i am wearing a dress that covers my strong arms , in which they have toned up from all the wood chopping that i have done since i was 13 yet now i am 17 it takes practice and hard work at first but after a while you get going into a nice steady rhythm and if you have a friend it can make things alot easier , or so i have heard.

Wait , this is Max Buckaland , my arch enemy the one person i had hated ever since i can remember , i remember vowing to myself and also telling him that if we ever happen to be in the hunger games together i WILL be the one , the one person to kill him , even if he dives into the bloodbath.

"Well was that or was that not interesting? , looks like someone does not want the honor of being District 7 female tribute , what a shame , oh well , may i ask , do we have any volunteers?" Glorious Pompeii says in her stupid Capitol accent , i have to bite my tongue to stop myself from scoffing , District 7 has had only 6 volunteers and so far only one of them had won , her name was Naomi , she was the year of the spiked maces , it was a quick time that she had spent in the arena , only 2 days to be exact , basically she had one on default , being that she only killed one other person , no one ever knew why she volunteered , and i guess no one will ever know , sadly she had passed away , just last year.

"May the District 7 tributes of the 71st Hunger Games please shake hands , and may the odds be ever in your favor." God when i get back from the games i think i will personally stab her in her pathetic chest of hers , that is if i make it back , which i am sure to.

As i hold my hand out waiting for max to shake it , he looks at me , deep into my eyes and ignores my hand shake gesture and goes straight in for a hug , and his hands are wrapped around my body he quietly whispers into my ear , just low enough so the cameras won't hear what he is saying "Johanna , i'm still going to kill you , just look at how weak you are , i'm guessing you thought that you would never get chosen , and yet hear you are with me , well in tradition , Happy Hunger Games , and may the odds be ever in your favor , Johanna" Eugh I hate the way his lips curl at the way he say Johanna , it makes me want to puke all over his tall , bulky body , but then again , i should wait , after all , karma will have his revenge.

* * *

As we are pushed into the waiting rooms to say goodbye to our family's i see Max out the corner of my eye , and apparently he sees me too and sticks his middle finger up at me , well Max that was your last straw , i will make sure to make your death as slow and painful as i possibly can.

* * *

"Joey , Joey , where are you going? , how long will you be gone for?" Lily asks me.

I look at her square in the face , if she is to learn about the games , she might as well learn about them now. "Lily listen to me , and you Rose , i am going to a competition , where if you win you will be awarded with money , cloths , riches and well anything that you could possibly dream of , but if you loose , if , if you loose you will be killed." They look horrified , i'm guessing that my parents will explain the rest to them when they get home , but now all i need is them.

"Joe , we brought you , your token its a pine cone , from your favorite tree that comes form our garden , look after it , i want to make sure you still have it in the games , its to remind you of us." Dad says to me , its great this is starting up the tears again this time for real , i will be sure to look puffy eyed when i leave this stinking hall.

Mum looks up at me from her stool , her face still wet from the tears that have been constantly sheadding. "Johanna , listen to me i know this may sound pretty ironic coming from me being as i am still crying , but you must not cry , you need to make yourself look strong , if you look strong enough the careers might want you in a alliance."

right i have to tell her my plan otherwise she will constantly wonder why i never listened to her. "That's the point mum , i am trying to make myself look as weak as possible so that they think i will be easy kill and hopefully they will only leave me till the end."

"Johanna" My dad chimes in "That is a stupid plan , but then again no one else has thought of it."

"i know dad , but please don't tell anyone about it because otherwise when i come back i might have to kill you as well." i say jokingly , but he looks a bit offended.

* * *

A peace keeper barges through the door interrupting our family hug , and begins to drag my parents and two little sister out of the room , time for saying goodbye is gone , a whole hour gone , in what seemed like 10 minuets. "I love you mum , dad , lily and rose." I manage to squeak out before they are gone , this will be a sad moth for us all , and lots of us are going to get hurt.

* * *

**Um thanks for reading chapter 2 , please let me know weather or not i should continue ,**** or not because im not really sure if you guys like it or not :/ **

**Shianne xx**


	3. The train ride

**Okay , so i have put my second chapter a few days ago , starting with only 10 views & i came back an hour later with 214 wow , but please make sure to review or private message me so i can know weather or not to continue & i'm sorry for not updating lately i was at Drayton Manor for the weekend :(**

* * *

Me and Max gingerly step on to the awaiting train , his dark auburn hair is gently swaying in the wind , his brown eyes searching around as if he were lost , if he was not my arch enemy i would say that he actually looks quite fit , but i shall not.

* * *

"Wow.." Me and Max both gasp in unison , this is by far the poshest thing that i have ever seen in my entire life , and might be the last , wait no this is probably a heap of shit compared to the actual capitol decor and food standards , i hear its quite literally live living in barbie & kens dream house.

"Okay so you two , when we get to The Capitol , you are going to be prepared for the opening ceremonies with your prep team , but for now we can discuss tactics , by the way i am Blight , i will be your mentor Johanna."

"And i'm Herriot , Blye Herriot , i will be your mentor max." I'm shocked , how on earth does she come from District 7? she looks like a perfect , spitting image from the capitol , she has light orange tinted skin , gold hair , and a bright red dress , with matching stiletto heels , i'm guessing she had spent too much time in The Capitol , i bet she even supports the Hunger Games , its people like this that make me want to vomit all over them.

"Johanna , i suggest that you go and watch the reapings you can see who the weaker targets are , and who to avoid , we will discuss tactics later on." Blight says.

* * *

I sit on the green sofa of the lounge , i can still fell my nervousness of the train , of how it moves , how it shakes when it turns a corner , it really does unsettle me.

The TV switches on by its self , god , if i were living in the Capitol , that would definitely piss me of.

The District 1 stage come onto view the girl - Glitta was looking quite scared for a volunteer , maybe she could of been forced by her parents , she has bleach blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back , and has luminous green eyes , but as the usual District 1 careers go , she is quite muscly , she must have also been trained.

The boy tribute - Blaze however was pretty much the opposite , yes he has volunteered but that was it , he was smiling , he had hair that was pitch black , yet he was tall , slender , yet he was still very muscly , and had Brown eyes.

District 2 also had two volunteers , Alexis & Thor , but they were identical , wait they were twins i think , it really is a shame , their family is going to be loosing one part of them.

District 4 , the other half of the career pack had two volunteers this year one a particularly nasty looking girl with golden hair , and a deep bronze tan , but is extremely muscly , i think her name is Marina , her district partner is a big muscly 17 year old boy his name is Red , he is very similar to Marina in the looks department being as they both have bronze hair & Green eyes , two wide yet , big , beautiful sea green eyes , and that beautiful deep golden tan that everyone in district 4 seems to have , wait i think i recognize Red ... no i don't he just reminded me of Finnick Odair , maybe they are related.

Only two other Districts have half scary looking tributes , those are 5 and 11 , District 5's girl looks like she has been in training , and so does the boy from 11 , i will have to make sure to avoid them when possible.

* * *

The TV turns off , Jesus its so annoying i would of liked to watch something else.

I glance over at the clock its 9:30 if i want to be able to get up tomorrow then i might have to start getting some sleep.

I jump up from the green sofa and waltz down the corridor until i find a door with a sigh printed on saying _Johanna Mason _good at least i can know what room is mine and what is not.

The room is amazing , beautiful its ... its just wow , the walls are painted in a deep forest green , the bed is a lush shade of light purple , which surprisingly goes very well with the walls , i walk over to it , and jump on , and the bed almost immediately starts to drag me it , almost as if it is eating me.

As i start to drift off to sleep i remember my plan to be a weakling , to be as big of a cry baby as i possibly can , which i don't think has been going very well since i had got on to this train , but i shall remind myself to start crying from the first moment that i wake up , maybe i can also cry during the opening ceremonies , it could make me look like a sniveling 12 year old , even tho i am 17.

* * *

**How did i do , please leave a review because i am really not sure weather or not if i should continue with this fanfic but seriously LEAVE A REVIEW or private message me :)**

**Shianne xx**


	4. The Opening Ceremonies

**Roll on Chapter 4 , but feel free to private message me :) , and please tell me what you think of it , because i really am not too sure weather or not i should continue & dont forget to review :)**

* * *

"JOHANNA WAKE UP , NOW!" I hear one of my prep team shout while shaking me out of my bed , god , i cant wait to bury an ax in her pathetic little face , how dare she wake me from my slumber , i was having a lovely dream about being in the woods at home , playing hide and seek with my two sisters while mum and dad sit on a picnic blanket eating their sandwiches , they were calling for us to come over and eat with them , be we ignored them because we were having too much fun , to waist time eating food , that's when the two bitches woke me.

"Get up now Johanna , today is the opening ceremonies , we need to make you look pretty." One said. I have to bit my tongue to make sure i don't scoff at this , this woman is basically telling me that i'm ugly and i don't even know her name.

"Okay." I say groggily trying to act all nice for these two Capitol cows.

"Sorry how rude am i , not even introducing myself , i am Saffra and this is my partner Lilybird , we are hear to make you look beautiful before your stylist Vamos gets hear , any questions?"

I am shocked Blight did warn me that they were a bit in your face but i really was not expecting this , that's when i remember my act , my weak innocent , puny , little , child act , i suddenly break down in tears , its surprising really how easy it is to cry , but i think that it is the shock of being in the games , after all who can actually enjoy this , apart from citizens of The Capitol , They are just sick , sick , sick people.

"Okay Johanna , we need you to strip down , then we are going to bath you i lots of different soaps , okay?" The disgusting looking one called Lilybird asks.

I hate these two already but i continue not wanting to ruin my act.

But they were right , yes it was painful , but i doubt it will even be compared to the pain i will suffer from in the arena.

* * *

Once they are done with the soaps i am instructed to lay on my back.

"What are you spraying on me?" i ask inquisitively.

"Its just some fake tan , Johanna , it will make you skin look a tad bit darker , you will see." Saffron replies without missing a beat.

* * *

"Johanna ... Wow , you look .. beautiful , really you do , now lets slip you into your dress shall we?"

A youngish man , i'm guessing to be called Vamos tells me , he has blonde , rough hair , with big broad , strong muscles , he defiantly does not look like he belongs from the Capitol , apart from the shiny red eyeliner , i am blindfolded , while i stand in front of him naked and vulnerable , he slips a silky , smooth dress on me , and sticks a few spiky things on me.

Once i am un blindfolded i look into the mirror and gasp it could not be anymore perfect for my act , its a quite beautiful tree costume , great , now i shall probably be unnoticed , it also has beautiful , thick vines draped down from me , i look like i have come from the jungle.

My hair is tied up in a bun on the very top of my head , with streaks of dark green in it , if it were not for the costume i would look like an utter twat.

* * *

Me and Max are standing on the chariots , the crystal white horses are getting ready to go , we are the only tributes with these kind of horses apart from District 4.

When they start to pull out , suddenly he grasps a hold of my hand. "Johanna listen to me , the cameras will love it , they'll adore us , we will be the center of attention."

"But i don't want to be the center of attention." I say while slapping him on the hand to make him let go.

"THOR" "GLITTA" "ALEXIS" "BLAZE" I hear the crowd shout , but never my name , but now is my chance to make myself look unsteady and weak.

I brace my self as i let go from the side of the carriage , and let my right foot slip onto the floor , that's when i begin to tumble on the ground , it hit the floor with a bit thud , i think i have scraped the side of my face because it feels very painful and tender.

* * *

"Johanna , quick get up , you are making both of us looking like complete and total idiots." I hear Max say harshly , but of course every one had heard , it was on the huge , god dammed TV screen , but then again i think i can play with that to my benefit , i bit the inside of my cheek until i taste blood , and until i can feel thee tears trickle down my face.

* * *

The president , a small man , with paper white hair gives a small , but official welcome speech from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the tributes at this point.

* * *

Once we were done parading around the town the horses began to pull us to the training center , me and Max hoped of but unfortunately Glorious Pompeii is standing right above us. "Johanna come with me right is instance , you were very stupid doing that to yourself , i wouldn't be surprised if you fall of the god - dammed tribute plate you stupid , stupid girl." She says almost shouting , seriously , i want to kill he - wait i can make her feel bad , cant i? Yet again the tears start to trickle down , i sit in the corner of the lift quietly saying "Its true , i will die" But i can tell that i have made her regret saying that because now she is trying to comfort me.

* * *

**Heyy thanks for the reviews guys , it really means alot & i might do another chapter either tonight or tomorrow :) x**

**Shianne xx**


	5. Training : Day 1

**I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW THANK YOU ALEX XX :D anyways here is Chapter 5 i hope you enjoy , but still don't forget to review because i want more than just one , and please private massage me if you have any questions , and i am also sorry that this chapter took such a long time to put up , its just that alot of people have been sleeping over my house lately and i have also been very busy and i kind of got caught up watching Game Of Thrones , so i'm sorry but soon i should be back on my regular pattern of updating almost every night , oh and HAPPY EASTER :) xx**

* * *

The training center is absolutely beautiful , in a way in which it does not show the capitol. My bedroom is very similar to my room on the train , being as the walls are dark forest green , again , but this time the bed sheets are a light pink color , even if i did prefer the purple one , it still is very nice , its strange that somehow every thing does not clash , instead it goes very well together , and don't even get me started on the window , there is a shiny button thing so that you can change what you look at , there is a forest that is very tempting to look at , because it looks just like the forest back at home , in fact i think that the weird moving photo , i think its called a video was taken in District 7 , but i prefer to have it on the setting when the people from the capitol walk past , because i can shout insults at them , yet they would never , ever know , well , i don't think that they know.

"I fucking hate you Capitol slut , you with the yellow and blue hair you look like an actual living shit" i shout to one horrific looking lady as she walks past , she really does look terrible.

"Johanna , Max , come downstairs for breakfast we have a big , big , big day so you will need your energy." Say Glorious Pompeii in her absolutely stupid Capitol voice , it really would be a pleasure to slice her tiny delicate throat until it is no more , but i need to wait , my time shall come , when i have won this deathly competition.

* * *

i get lift to the training room , its the 2nd underground level and there is no need to waist energy that i am pretending not to have , plus i love the lift it kind of gives you the sensation of flying , and its probably the most exciting thing to happen so far , in my opinion , obviously not for the members of The Capitol tho.

When i arrive it appears that me and Max are the only people hear , or so we thought , Atala , the training instructor , tells us that 3 and 11 are hear somewhere , most probably at one of the survival sections , and if we are to start a fight there will be consequences in the arena , i should be somewhere useful maybe the plant identification , or some other weak station if i am to continue my weak act , so no more ax practice or wrestling time for me.

* * *

Now everybody has arrived , thankfully , maybe i can make some allies if i'm lucky , but then again , if i do have allies i could be the first to be hunted , being as i am so 'weak and defenseless' Blight & Glorious both told me that my odds are 78 to 1 , in fact Glorious said to me that my death should be a nice , bloody and gory death , well sorry but that shall not happen , not on my watch.

"Johanna... How nice.. to see you , you really are beautiful , aren't you?" The career boy , I think that his name is Thor says , his grey eyes still twinkling , his brown hair sweeping to the right , sweat still moped on his forehead from his wrestling match earlier on , he picks up a loose strand of my hair and begins to twirl it around his fingers.

I look him up and down , he is quite attractive from my point of view , but i think that they boy from 4 , Red , yes that's his name is more up to my standard , he also looks alot like Finnick Odair "I guess i could say the same about you , couldn't i?" I reply

"Yes you could Johanna , but you see , i'm in it to win it , plus i am not a weak sniveling coward like you , or am i not?" With him saying this i run away crying , i will look weak , possibly weaker than i intend to be , but then again that is my strategy and i am counting on staying alive , which i most certainly am.

* * *

I walk impishly over to the Knot Tying station because if i could learn on anything it should be that and probably berry identification , being as they are most defiantly not common in my district.

Malta the station controller for knot tying shows me how to make a noose , for just in case i want to , 'kill my tributes slowly , yet painfully' , if i get down to the final two i think i might use this or maybe something of my own to add a bit of torture , yet excitement , for the capitol i mean , i doubt that any tribute that this shall be happening to shall actually enjoy it , instead they would cry out in pain , for me to cut them out of the rope , and to free them.

* * *

At the fruit identification station , we are teamed up in pairs for this one , i am with they boy from 11 his name is Sage , a stupid name if you ask me but i pretend not to notice.

We section the different fruit into two piles : One for poisonous fruit , and one for fruit that is okay.

I pick up a yellow , curved rectangle shaped , picking it up by the end , careful not to touch it too much in case it hurts me , and i gently place it into the poison's pile before Sage turns towards me and stares. "Johanna why are you putting a banana into the poisonous pile , have you never had one , they are delicious , try it." He says temptingly , its quite obvious that i had never had one otherwise i would of known what pile to place it into , but keeping up wiht my act , i just nod and hide behind my beautiful , long brown hair.

* * *

**So what do you think , please leave a review or private message me , and i promise that the next chapter wont take as long to upload :)**

**~ Shianne xx**


	6. Blight

**OMG 5 reviews , thank god , sorry it took me a few days to write this one , being as i have been quite busy , and my nan very sadly passed away :'( so i am sorry about that :( But please leave a review or private message me , i will try to reply as soon as possible :)**

**'That is mahogany' ~ Effie Trinket **

* * *

I run back into my room , not wanting to tell anybody about how my day of training went , i casually slop over to the phone in my part time bedroom so i can order some of the delicious Capitol food , i shall need to gain some weight for the arena if i have any chance of surviving. I order a huge bowl of tomato soup for my starters as people from the Capitol would call it , then for my main course i order two meat feast pizzas and finally for pudding i have chosen 3 toffee tarts , if anything its the puddings that i should eat more of because they will help me gain the most weight , after all its a little bit useless going into the arena bone thin , you will just die of lack of food after a couple of days , but then again anything is better than being brutally slaughtered to death.

My food has come within about 20 seconds of ordering it , its weird i swear i recognize the avox that brought the food in hear , she has that typical District 7 look on her too , she must be some kind of traitor , so just like the other avoxes she had to have her tongue cut out. I wonder how the Capitol would do that? Are they awake through out the procedure? Are they put to sleep? Do they have any numbing treatments or do they just have to grit their teeth and bare it as their tongue is slowly sliced off? I guess i have answered my own questions , they are traitors to the Capitol , they are probably forced to stay awake , without any numbing treatments , it must hurt like hell , i am so glad that i would never have to face anything like that.

Great my food has come with two steak knifes , i can practice my knife throwing this is perfect now no one will know how good i am , if only my food came with an axe too , then i would only need to go training for some survival skills , but the real issue would be weather or not if i get an axe in the arena , i am quite a fast runner but no one can tell how fast some of the other tributes are , i may have to make my own axe , but the only problem is that sometimes they can be faulty, i would prefer a capitol made one , also because we use them for the tree chopping back in District 7 , they are usually wooden but sometimes we are given special metal ones , but then again i doubt that a wooden axe would brake on me when i will be chopping peoples heads off , not chopping down huge, thick , bulky trees.

my mother and father have both said on numerous occasions that killing a human is no different to chopping down a tree and that is how i should imagine it , but it really must be alot more to it than that , there would be the guilt that you have to deal with , plus when you go on the victory tour you would have to face the parents or siblings or just close friends in general , plus i don't think i would be able to deal with that kind of on my shoulders , well that would be if i was alone , which i probably will be because i am shit at making friends.

"Yes i shout to myself as i throw another knife in my target , another bulls eye , i made my target out of a yellow , blue and red circled top that so happened to have the exact same design as a target would have , maybe they put it there on purpose , knowing that i would try to do some knife throwing , no they couldn't have , for all they know , i'm a weak , sniveling , little brat of a child that cant do nothing more than cry.

* * *

I get ready to stand in the most comfortable position for knife throwing , i hold my knife in my right hand and take a deep breath and throw , suddenly Blight comes barging in , shit i think that he just saw me throw my knife straight into the bulls eye of my target because he is standing there wide eyed , mouth gaping open , if Glorious was he right now she would slap him for staring , he is still not saying anything as he usually does. "i - i - i can explain" i say to him refusing to look him in the eye.

"Look at me honey , there is no need to explain , but why are you always sat down crying and being all weak , its quite clear that you are a very strong and determined child , but seriously why act so weak?" He says while tilting my chin up so i am looking him in the eye , suddenly he walks over to the door , locking it , that's what i forgot to do , lock the fucking door.

I look back up at him again "its all an act , if they all think that i am weak i should not be targeted , they will underestimate me thinking that i am a person who will probably give their location away with some sort of fire , they will by pass me as being weak , they will not know what is coming until i am upon them , in fact they wont even notice until they have an axe in their chest." He looks up at me smiling like a proud father , he must know that this is a good plan because other wise i would of been instructed to act all strong.

"Johanna , you are a very good at this , but that is not the reason i came to you , i need to tell you something but i am sure that you will be fine." Blight says

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask

He looks at me and tells me something i was not expecting. "The careers what you in their pack , they will probably keep you in their for a few day but after a while they will try to kill you off , you will most certainly be on most of the night watches , i suggest that you kill them in their sleep." He says telling me bluntly , but to me this is great news , it means i will most certainly survive the bloodbath which is the hardest part , plus this will be an easier way to kill them.

I don't answer blight he can probably tell what my answer is because i think he can see the grin that is starting to appear on my face , so him being him just gets up and leaves , leaving me to clean up the mess in my room , no wait that is a job for the avoxes , so i pick myself up off the floor and jump into my man eating bed , what a good day.

* * *

**How was that chapter please leave a review & i will try to update tomorrow :) xx **

**~ Shianne xx**


	7. Training : Day 2

Thanks for the nice review Ripple237 it means alot :) xx

Ahhh me and Max are the last ones to arrive in the training room , and as i suspected they are all staring at us , but today i will be with the careers , yet i still have no idea why they want me in their 'pack' , maybe they see through my act , maybe they want to 'protect' me , maybe they need someone to guard the cornucopia while they are out hunting or sleeping , maybe im there to show the other tributes not to mess with them , maybe i will be made an example of by being horrifically , but brutally torched in front of other tributes. Either way i can stay with them for a couple of days then sneak away while they sleep or something like that , because , i am planning on on staying alive for as long as possible , wait no , i am planning on winning this competition. I will not be another dead 17 year old girl who will be forgotten in a couple of months , who will be another loss for the family , another sad , sad loss , due to the games.

I have not told Max about my alliance yet , most certainly because he would flip out that i got accepted but he did not , but Blight said that they most defiantly DO NOT want max in their group , which i find strange because he is useful with almost any weapon , as he showed everyone yesterday , unlike what i am pretending to do , even tho i would prefer it if he died I HATE HIM.

Atala and the other tributes are all still glaring at us , we join them in their little circle thing that they have formed while Atala explains the rules. "I suggest that you spend both equal time in both survival and weaponry stations , but if you wish to spend more time in a different station then we suggest that you do that , most survival and weaponry stations need you to have a partner , so we have provided one for you , we will tolerate absolutely NO violence between two tributes , if there is , well lets just say... that your time in the arena will most certainly be shorted so it is a very limited time." Suddenly every very abruptly stands up , out of the corner of my eye i can see all of Districts 1 , 2 and 4 all looking at me. I ignore them , after all they will come to me.

I decide to head over to the spearing section. I have tried to use one of these things before , but failed horrifically , and very badly , so if anything else this should make me look pathetic and wea- "Hey Johanna." I hear Thor shout to me , i walk over to him so one one else can hear our conversation , i look him up and down , he is wearing the same training uniform as me. A dark grey leotard , basically absolutely no detail what so ever , the only difference between both of our costumes is that he has a number "2" stuck on his back however i have a number "7".

"What?" I ask him quietly.

He looks me up and down as if examining me. "You are going to train with me and my other friends today , but first we want to see what your strengths are , that is if you have any. You are from district 7 , that is the lumber district , so im guessing that you are familiar with an axe , yes or no?" Jesus Christ what a stupid question. I should make myself cry , but unfortunately my are have decided to become unable to produce water , so i go for the upset yet helpless look instead.

"Yes i - i am b - b - but i j - j - just c - can't pick it up" I say with a stutter. AHA finally my eyes are now capable of producing water , yay , i wonder if anyone believes me?

"Johanna look at me we all know you that you are useless , that you and your hmph how should i say this... poorer districts need protecting preferably by us higher up , well trained districts but as you would put it 'careers'" God i hate the way his voice hangs on the word careers , anyway how would they know that is what we call the,, seriously i cant wait till i torture him to death , just like his other 'friends' as he said in his annoyingly poxy voice , he is such an annoying person but probably just the same as the rest of the ' alliance' as Blight said to put it.

I look down at the floor and gently whisper "sorry."

But because Thor is suck a prick he says. "Its not sorry its thank you for protecting me." He better be careful otherwise his blood will end up on my axe.

* * *

**Hey thank for reading chapter 7 and im sorry for the late updates school is back on :'( But please leave a review **

**~ Shianne xx**


	8. Dreams

**Hey sorry that its been a while since i last updated , but i have been quite busy , and btw i feel like this fanfic is going a bit too fast , so to slow it down im going to add a few chapters like this one , so i hope you enjoy & by the way this chapter is not as long as it seems :) xx**

* * *

_The tube begins to rise , i feel my heart begin to beat faster , alot faster._

_Suddenly i a blinded with a white light , a horrible white light._

_**60 .. 59 .. 58**  
_

_I look around trying to figure out where i am._

**_57 .. 56 .. 55_**

_I'm at the sea side , apart from the water is red? _

**_54 .. 53 .. 52_**

_No , no its purple too? What the fuck is happening?_

**_51 .. 49 .. 48_**

_Okay , Johanna , breath _

**_47 .. 46 .. 45_**

_I look up , but the sky is grass.._

**_44 .. 43 .. 42_**

_I look towards where the cornucopia or where it is meant to be , but its not there..._

**_41 .. 40 .. 39_**

_There are no other tributes?_

**_38 .. 37 .. 36_**

_I look down at my feet , but the podium i'm standing on is floating?_

**_35 .. 34 .. 33_**

_Suddenly a hand grabs at my ankles and pulls me under the sea of purple and red._

**_32 .. 31 .. 30_**

_The creature whispers into my ear. "Johanna , don't be afraid , its okay i'm hear with you its me , open your eyes , look at me."_

**_29 .. 28 .. 27_**

_I slowly open my eyes , i am not under water , i'm sitting on top of a cloud , with Finnick Odair?_

**_26 .. 25 .. 24_**

_"See i told you that you would be safe." He says while reaching into his pocket grabbing a handful of sugar cubes , popping one into his mouth._

**_23 .. 22 .. 21_**

_"Johanna , try one , there amazing" He says as he pops another one into his mouth._

**_20 .. 19 .. 18 _**

_"Where are we?" I ask_

**_17 .. 16 .. 15_**

_"Johanna , you should know where you are , its your arena of course."_

**_14 .. 13 .. 12_**

_"What?" I reply_

**_11 .. 10 .. 9 _**

**"**_this is the place you won , this is the place you killed the last tribute. The District 3 girl. Lumin , yes that's her name."_

**_8 .. 7 .. 6_**

_"No , i couldn't of , not her" I say hitting the fluffiness of the cloud._

**_5 .. 4 .. 3_**

_"Yes you did." He says stroking my face, with his soft , and gentle hands._

**_2 .. 1 .. 0 _**

_Shit i just hit the cloud way too hard , and now i'm falling? Fucking hell , What is happening?_

* * *

_I wake up to see that I'm back on my podium , apart from i can see the other tributes , all running to the cornucopia , and i'm joining them._

_I look forward to see where i'm heading , its towards the back pack , and the axe , my beautiful , beautiful axe._

_"NO!" i cry out , the boy from district 11 , Sage i think has got his hands on it , crap._

_I make a sharp detour , but i step onto one of the weird colored puddles , i fall through it , travailing about 100 miles an hour._

* * *

_When i wake , it turns out that I am back on my cloud , this time with my backpack , but the girl from District 3 is standing right in front of me , she is very small , i'm guessing that she is maybe 13 or 14 , but too young to die in my opinion._

_"Where are we? How many are left?" I ask her_

_"Its just us." She say as she begins to rise her knife._

_I look around searching for something to hit her with , perfect , for some reason i have the axe in my hand , i don't know how or why , but i do._

_I roll underneath her and whack her in the legs , she falls to the softened pink floor , which is probably the blood of the dead but who cares because i'm going home._

_"I - i - i thought you were weak , i - i thought i could kill you." She say sadly._

_"Well you thought wrong." i say as i hit her in the head with my axe , it makes a horrible crunching sound and blood starts to drip out._

_"Boom." There is the cannon signifying her very sad and unfortunate death._

* * *

I wake up gasping for air , spluttering on Glorious's pathetic face , Blight look at me and laughs.

"Where am i?" I demand.

"You are in the training center , you passed out when you had an allergic reaction to some nuts , so we helped you get better , but unfortunately you missed the third day of training , but you need to get ready for your evaluation , NOW!" She ends her little speech almost shouting.

Both Blight and Glorious leave my room so i can get ready , but how will i get a low score , if i get something high then , no one will hunt me.

Wait i'm with the careers , oh well i'm going with my act , i shall try to get a low score anyway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter , but be sure to add this to your favorites so you don't miss updates & don't forget to review :) xx **

**~ Shianne xx**


	9. Training Scores

**woah , time for Chapter 9 :3 So proud and thanks to everyone for such lovely reviews , you make me so proud :3 & i so sorry that it has been ages scince i have updated :/ x**

* * *

I get dressed in my usual training uniform , because i think that is what we are meant to be wearing , but either way i don't really give a shit. Its up to me what i wear , no one else is going to tell me any different , especially Blight , because i will most defiantly rip his throat out.

It was usually about this time of night when Drew would tell me horror story about Cecilia Diamond ~ President Snows professional torturer , she would do it so gruesomely and horribly that there has apparently been no crimes in the Capitol for the past 2 years.

One method that has been stuck in my head for a rather long time , giving me several nightmares and a couple of horrible thoughts during the day time was the lemon juice torture. What she would so is run a sharp knife all over the victims body , but making sure that it was quite a light cut , almost like a cat scratch , but a tiny bit deeper so it draws a bit of blood. But not too much obviously. Once that had been done she would grab the victim by the hair and slowly dunk them in lemon juice , then leave them to dry in pain , once they were fine she would do it over and over again , until either they die from pain or the die of starvation , but to be honest i doubt it would actually be that bad if you ask me.

I waltz over to the lift , i hate the way it makes my stomach drop , mainly because i'm not used to it , but also because i'm scared about what i should do for my training. I'm pondering about weather or not i should just sit on the floor and cry or if i should make some crappy attempt at throwing a couple of spears and knifes, but then again the lower the score, the less likely that i am to be a target, or so i hope at least.

* * *

Yet again all the other tributes are staring at me , even Max , they have all been in the 'tribute evaluation room' for at least 20 minuets , so that mean Districts 1 , 2 , 3 & 4 have all been so i only have to wait through for Districts 5 and 6 which should pass quickly enough.

"Pepper - District 5 , please come for tribute evaluation" some strange Capitol woman says from no - where.

Pepper quickly jumps up from her seat and walks over to the doors , where she will preform for the Gamemakers...

* * *

"Johanna Mason - District 7 , please come for tribute evaluation" The woman says , well time certainly has flown by.

I slowly get out from my seat , and walk over to the door that are self opening , its strange , its like they know i'm coming...

Wow... almost every type of weapon is sitting hear there is spears , maces , bows and arrows and wow , even my beautiful hand made , Capitol axe.

"Johanna , you have 3 minuets to present your chosen skill." says Seneca Crane this years Head Gamemaker.

I run straight towards the center of the room and collapse on the floor and i begin to wail since they cant see my face i should make myself cry , i take a deep breath and scratch my right eye , then my left over and over again , until the tears are flowing at a nice steady pace.

"Johanna you may now leave , we have come to a decision." Seneca says smoothly.

* * *

"Anddd from District one we have Glitta with a score of... 9 and we also have Blaze with a score of 10." Ceaser Flickerman says. "District 2 we have Alexis and Thor both with a score of 9 , we also have Lumin and Dayta from District 3 with scores of 5." "From District 4 its Red & Marina Scoring a 8 and 10" Well from the way things are going i will probably be kicked out of the pack , shit.

"From District 7 we have Johanna Mason , who let me just tell you is rumored to be the latest member of the carrer pack whoooo has a score of 2! Congratulations and her District partner Max has a score of 7 Well done."

The TV switches off and i hear Glorious and Blight clapping , but at least i know that Blight i clapping for me not the scum of the city whose name is Max...

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) please leave a review and add to your favorites or follow this story , or why not both & i'm really sorry about not updating for like two weeks :) xoxo**

**~ Shianne xx**


	10. Interviews

**Sorry about my lack of updating , it has been a bit of a busy week , but i was thinking maybe i should update on Mondays and Thursdays , if you agree please let me know :)**

* * *

"Really a pretty little girl dress , how pathetic!" I almost shout to Blight , who is still pacing the room back and fourth , he has been doing it for about 10 minuets now , but i really do hate it when he does this , it is almost becoming a habit , which i have noticed in the past few days.

I walk over to him and look straight into his face examining all of his manly features:- the stubble on his chin , his deepset blue eyes that almost look like the plant that are in the woods of District 7 , iris' i think they are called. Suddenly i get a scene of anger which is pulsing through my veins , before i know it Blight is wincing in pain , rubbing his face , i slapped him , but why?

He begins to pace the room again , for fuck sake , he is really starting to piss me off now , that and the fact that all i want to do is get into that arena and kill some tributes , then i will get back home , with my mum , dad and sisters , but i just hope for lily and rose's sake that they don't watch the games , because i doubt that they will ever be able to look at me the same , my parents defiantly wont , but i should be fine with the love of my sisters... And... Drew , he would have to marry me being as i am a going to be a victor , we have been best friends ever since we were about 5 i think , but my mother hates him , but we have always been close because both of our dads were , so naturally its in our blood.

I take another look at Blight but- FOR FUCK SAKE HE IS PACING THE ROOM AGAIN! "Stop it blight , stop , why do you keep pacing , just calm down alright." I shove him down onto the brown leather sofa in the corner of the waiting room , he collapses onto it with a huge oof.

"Johanna..." He pauses , i guess thinking how he should say the next sentence , in spite not to anger me for my pathetic , wimpish interview that will be taking place in 20 minuets. "You know you can't kill anyone in the bloodbath , its your act , if i were you i would try get an axe as soon as possible then run , run as fast as you can , don't look back , but be aware because as soon as they notice you are missing and there is no sign that you are dead they will hunt you down and kill you." he says , but i just agree and nod angrily.

* * *

"So , my ravishingly beautiful Alexis , could you tell us why you volunteered for this years gamesssss?" Ceaser Flickerman says enchantingly while facing the camera. This year he is sporting a lime green hairdo With a matching tuxedo , how old is he i wonder , it seems that he has been interviewing the games for about 60 years now and apparently he started the job when he was 20 , so im guessing alot of botox or some surgical stuff that that do in the Capitol.  
"Well Ceaser , my family has been suffering a lot in District 2 we have to live in the seam , and my father used to abuse me , he would hit me for no reason , so i thought i should make a stand , plus i am totally blood thirsty , i cant wait to sink my knifes deep into the other tributes skulls." Alexis says. How stupid its obvious that she is lying , she probably just wants to kill someone , i call bullshit on her father abusing her , but i guess i'm going to have to suffer with it for a few days , but after that i shall slit her throat or chop her head off.

"So sad , so , so , so sad , well you know what Alexis , you are going to win the games , go back to District 2 , then you will no longer be under his rules , you will have your own house in the victors village , you don't even need to see him again." And now almost every woman no almost everyone in the crowd including the men are in tears over a poxy lie , how pathetic.

* * *

"Johanna , you have 5 minuets to prepare yourself , if i were you i would think of a sob story , but for heavens sake just dont make it noticeable that you are strong , cry , cry as much as you can. Okay?" Blight says to me , but all i can do is nod , i hate this act because i have to bite the inside of my cheeks just so i can stop myself from laughing.

* * *

I glance over to the mirror , i look pathetic. My dress is a forest green , but quite short , it stops about 3 inches abouve my knees , but it also has a small slit on the right side in the shape of a triangle , but in the triangle is lots of diffrent little silver and grey gems & on my arms is lots of vines that twist up in a magical shimmery green colour. My sleek brown hair has had highlights put in it , apart from the highlights were dyed a forest green and has been curled so it cascades down my back , stopping halfway through. My make-up is perfect tho because it is very minimal , making me look younger then i am , all i have is a tiny bit of green eye shadow and very minimal amounts of eyeliner , and i also have a peach color lipstick , which is very subtle.

"Johanna , its time for your interview , but DONT YOU DARE FALL OVER OKAY?" Glourious pompeii say while holding my chin up. I take a glance down but i'm wearing heels , perfect i will do the total opposite of what i was told to do.

* * *

I begin to walk up the slope to the stage where Ceaser flicker-man and several other shouting fans are waiting for me to do my interview , but just as they come to view and i know that they are watching me , i make my feet wobble , this is defiantly going to hurt alot when i fall over.  
"BANG." Fuck i landed on my face again , but the crowd is laughing at me so that is great , that will most certainly make myself look weak. Hopefully i will have a big bruise by the time tomorrow comes. Wonderful. I slowly whimper over to the large seat for the interviews , but Ceaser looks a bit stumped on what to say , this couldn't go any better!

"Johanna Mason , by far the most beautiful tribute in the games and what a beautiful dress you are wearing , you look truely stunning." Ceaser says obviously trying to flatter me , and trying to make the audiance forget about my little fall , so naturally i bite the inside of my mouth until the tears start to flow , which is in no time at all. Perfect.

He starts to rub my back , soothingly with his sweaty damp hands how disgusting. "Why my dear Johanna whatever is the matter?" What a fucking stupid question i bet he knows what the matter is , i bet he knows that i'm 'scared' for the games what a prick.

"It - it - its j - j - just that i - im going to d - die ou - out in the a - ar - arena , i - i know i will" I say making my stutter lots more obvious than what it is meant to be.

"No you wont Johanna dont be silly , i know what you are going to do , you are going to go into that arena, you will survive and then you will come back out where you will be crowned a beautiful victor , so dont you froget it. Okay?" I just nod he is trying to be kind to me but i am just throwing it back in his face & i just love the way he says survives instead of kill , its like he thinks in unchangeable of doing so.

"So tell me what was home like then?" He asks sensitively.

"Trees there were lots of trees , I would climb them , almost all day." i say expressionlessly.

"Okay , umm , well how about that training score , a marvelous score of 2 , What do you think about that?" He says rather sarcastically.

"It rubbish i know that i will die there is no denying it , im going to die & i know it will be painful and slow like all the other deaths are." I say while facing the floor just in case someone looks into my eyes and sees that i am lying through my teeth.

"No you wont , Johanna , trust me , you have the carrears to look after you. Anndd were sorry everybody but that's Johanna's 3 minuets up , but we will all see you tomorrow in the bloodbath wont we?" The crowd is roaring. Fabulous.

"Bye." i say barely whispering , now all i need to do i go to the training center and get some sleep then tomorrow i can murder those stupid tributes , then i will get home , so i can be free to do what i want to do.

* * *

**Please leave a review on weather on not you liked this chapter or send me a private message :) **

**~Shianne x x**


	11. IMPORTANT INFO!

**Hiya eveybody so im not happy with this story because pf the lack of detail , so i will re-do it starting from Wednesday , so if you have any issues or queestions please dont be afaraid to private message me , & btw it is the same story with the same story line and everything :) **

**~Shianna xx**


End file.
